Dazzling Dragon
The Dazzling Dragon is an epic dragon of the Ornamental element. Appearance The Dazzling Dragon is described to be one of the most elegant dragons out there. Like most other amphithere, they have no legs and are sleek in design. Their entire body is covered in scales that glow incredibly brightly, and their head has two sharp, decorated horns. But their most distinctive feature are their glorious wings. The Dazzling Dragon can fold them like a Paper Dragon, but when opened, they fan out completely in a display of brilliant golden light and beauty, as if one with the stars. Abilities Weapons Dazzling Dragons hold complete authority over other species of Ornamental dragons and commands great respect from wizards and creatures alike. They can unfurl their wings to release a glow as strong as a white star, able to push back evil entities and disintegrate any living beings unfortunate enough to stand too close. Defenses These dragons need no defenses. They can call celestial bodies to fall down in a storm of shooting stars and scare the living daylight out of attackers. Other Abilities Due to living in space, this dragon has developed a special invisible air bubble to supply it's lungs with oxygen, and can also send of waves of auroral light to help lost Galaxy Dragons find their way in the deep abyss of space. Breath Weapon Dazzling Dragons can unleash many beaming shards of glittering light at once for a long time. Weaknesses They can be overwhelmed with too much darkness, which is an irony since they live in space, and can be severly weakened by dragons able to control Dark Magic (Erebomancy). Habitat Regions Dazzling Dragons live in outer space, but each year near Christmas, they all descend near Vinturfjord and stay there until the first leaves start growing back on the trees. The Antarian Cluster is one of their favorite locations. Preferred Home They perfer to live in cold but lively places, which is why the Ornamental Habitat is the only habitat they can live in. Sheltering/Nesting Dazzling Dragons depend on wizards to gift their eggs to others on Christmas, spreading the population throughout the Earth. Diet These dragons use sunlight to feed themselves. They do not photosynthesis, as the sunlight they absorb feeds their body directly without needing to convert it to energy first. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Dazzling Dragons like to spend time radiating in the middle of the sky, like a Christmas Star. They are very proud creatures, so caretakers are extra careful when scrubbing their gleaming scales. Social Order Dazzling Dragons are dispersed throughout the entire universe, each one acting like a beacon to guide lost travelers. Relationship to Wizards Each Christmas, witches and wizards send gifts to one another, with each gifts containing a single Dazzling egg. They are highly prized dragons and make excellent guides for space tourists. Wild dazzling dragons gift some of their eggs to wizards each year too. They are proud creatures and will not attack wizards even when heavily provoked. DDLA has ranked them as 1. Life Cycle Mating Dazzling Dragons will compare their lights to see who's the brightest. Females are more attracted to brighter males and will mate with them. Birth This species only lay one egg a year, making them vulnerable to many theats concerning their population. Wizards are tasked with taking care of the hatchling as soon as it hatches. Infancy Hatchlings are extremely dangerous to handle due to their inability to control the brightness if their light, and their scales are very hot to the touch. Adolescence As they mature, the dragons gain more control to their power and starts to use it for good things like acting as a beacon for ships or an extra light for when Fire Dragons aren't around. Adulthood Adult Dazzling Dragons are one of, if not the most intimidating dragons one could encounter. They have now mastered their glow and are incredibly attached to their foster parents, or wizards. Life Span Today's Dazzling Dragons are as old as the Sun itself. History Discovery Noel dePlante discovered the Dazzling Dragon during a starry eve when he was gazing up to the skies in his telescope. Origin of Name Due to their blazing light which resembles that of the stars, Noel decided to name them Dazzling Dragons. Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Ornamental Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Inhabitants of Vinturfjord Category:Inhabitants of Outer Space Category:Inhabitants of the Antarian Cluster Category:DDLA Rank 1